Star domination
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Reira a perdu son ours et il demande à Yuya de l'aider à le retrouver. Ceci va conduire Yuya dans les bras de son plus grand rival: Akaba Reiji. YAOI! Pendulumshipping! LEMON!


Les personnages et le décor ne m'appartiennent pas.

**ATTENTION**: Yaoi! Lemon!

Résumé: Cela se passe durant le championnat de Maiami City, après le duel de Reira.

Pairing: Pendulumshipping (Yuya x Reiji) (Je suis à fond sur ce couple .)

Désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

_**Star Domination**_

Le garçon marchait à la recherche de ce qu'il avait égaré, certainement tombé lors d'un moment d'inattention. Passant à côtés des duellistes joyeux, stressés ou énervés ou encore de simple spectateur venu admirer ce grand tournoi de duel. Il avait beau regarder à droite à gauche, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il désirait. Puis il entendit une voix familière, celle d'un duelliste dont il avait observé quelques duels : Sakaki Yuya. Son grand frère semblait intéressé par lui et attendre quelque chose de lui.

Il s'approcha du duelliste. Le garçon portant toujours la capuche, tira les vêtements de celui qui observait les autres duels. Ce dernier fixa l'enfant et se tourna totalement vers lui.

-Tu es !? S'écria de surprise l'adolescent. Reira de la LDS ! Tu es celui qui a battu Ayu en utilisant de l'invocation fusion.

-Je l'ai perdu.

-Hé ? Tu l'as perdu ? Quoi ?

-Mon ours.

Yuya se rappela de l'ours dont il parlait. Lors du duel contre Ayu, il l'avait donné à la présentatrice puis une fois terminée il l'avait récupéré. Ne pouvant le laisser dans le besoin, le jeune homme se décida.

-Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider à le retrouver.

Reira hocha lentement la tête et tous deux partirent à la recherche de la peluche. Mais plus ils passaient du temps à chercher, plus Yuya se sentait mal. Le plus jeune semblait n'avoir aucune émotion et ne semblait pas très concerné par ce qui l'entourait. Alors, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts et rouges tenta de tout faire pour retrouver l'ours tout en s'amusant.

Dans le stade et aux alentours se trouvaient des stands de partout et pour tout. Il y avait des stands de jeu ou de nourriture, la LDS avait organisé ce tournoi de manière irréprochable. Yuya en profita pour jouer dans plusieurs stands. Mais Reira se contenta d'observer et de s'en aller sans rien dire lorsque le plus grand lui proposait de jouer. La journée passa et aucune trace du bien de Reira ou un la moindre esquisse d'un sourire.

Ils firent une pause sur un banc réservé aux spectateurs du stade. D'ici on pouvait voir le terrain baigné par les chaudes couleurs du coucher du soleil. Le champ de combat s'embrasait une dernière fois avant de se reposer pour les prochaines batailles. Alors que les derniers rayons éclairaient encore, le plus petit se leva.

-Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon ours, mais je me suis bien amusé. Déclara-t-il.

-Ah ! Fit Yuya surpris. Tu t'es amusé ! Au moins tu n'as pas tout perdu aujourd'hui.

Reira hocha la tête puis partit. Yuya vit au loin des élites de la LDS attendre l'enfant. Ils allaient certainement le ramener chez lui et ça devait être de même pour chaque enfant de cette école.

Il attendit que le stade soit plongé dans le noir avant de se lever. Un des vigile du stade vint voir les dernières personnes restantes pour leur demander de quitter les lieux. Tous, y comprit Yuya, se dirigèrent vers le hall puis vers l'entrée. C'est là que Yuya trouva sous un banc la peluche de Reira ! Il se hâta de la récupérer puis s'en alla avant de se faire réprimander. Une fois dehors, il fixa le ciel étincelant. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire de cette peluche. Il devait la rendre... mais où ? Le seul moyen d'avoir des informations sur la star des juniors Youth de la LDS était la base de la LDS. Bien que cette école était l'ennemi de la You Show School, Yuya ne pouvait permettre cette dispute de faire du mal à un enfant.

L'élève star de la You Show School arriva enfin devant le bâtiment de l'école de Duel la plus puissante du monde. Il entra sans hésitation dans l'école et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Bonsoir. Je voudrais avoir un renseignement sur un élève de votre école.

-Les données des étudiants de la Léo Duel School ne sont pas autorisés à être divulguer à un étranger. Dit la réceptionniste.

-Mais j'ai quelque chose à lui rendre. Expliqua Yuya. Il l'a cherché toute la journée.

-Désolé mais je me dois de vous le répéter d'une autre manière : aucune information ne vous sera donnée.

De frustration, l'adolescent se mordit les lèvres et resserra sa poigne sur le bras de l'ours. Il devait absolument le rendre. Reira l'avait cherché toute la journée et était même allé jusqu'à lui demander de l'aide.

-Sakaki Yuya. Appela un homme vêtu de noir et portant des lunettes de soleils. Veuillez me suivre. Continua-t-il en partant déjà.

Sans réfléchir, Yuya s'empressa de suivre l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur. Les numéros augmentèrent dans le silence le plus complet, ainsi que le profond malaise de Yuya. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau le plus haut. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme sortit immédiatement mais sans empressement. L'adolescent au cheveux tomate, lui, se précipita à sa suite. Ils traversèrent un couloir sombre où de nombreuses portes menaient à plusieurs pièces. Ils se stoppèrent devant la plus grande porte et l'homme fit signe d'entrée.

Le jeune homme prit la poignée et appuya dessus. Il entra dans la salle et de suite la porte se referma. Cette pièce était vide, seul un bureau et une chaise étaient installés devant les vitres, montrant une ville lumineuse la nuit. Yuya remarqua qu'une personne se tenait devant cette baie vitrée. Son souffle se coupa quand il vit que c'était Akaba Reiji ! A ses côtés, se trouvait Reira. Yuya ne comprenait pas ce qui passait.

_**L'ours perdu était une ruse d'Akaba Reiji pour lui tendre un piège ?!**_

Le directeur de la LDS se tourna ainsi que le petit garçon. Yuya se sentit idiot d'être tombé dans ce piège. L'enfant s'approcha et prit son ours des mains de Yuya.

-Merci... Yuya.

Yuya ne sut quoi répondre, encore troublé.

-Reira désiré te remercier personnellement. Déclara Reiji.

-Hé ?! Pourquoi est-il avec toi ? Ce n'est pas piège ?

-''Un piège'' ? Si cela avait été le cas, tu ne serais pas dans mon bureau. *****

Le plus jeune tira les vêtements de l'élève de l'école de You Show School. Il attira ainsi l'attention de tous.

-Je l'avais vraiment perdu ? Je suis allé au stade sans ni-sama pour le chercher.

-Ni-sama ?! Ça veut dire que...

-Reira est mon petit frère, Akaba Reira. Coupa Reiji.

Yuya ne dit rien. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi l'enfant était la star des Junior Youth de la LDS, il suivait la même voie que son frère. Et cela éclairait aussi sur ses incroyables capacités aux duels. Se sentant encore plus stupide qu'avant de savoir que ce n'était pas un piège, Yuya se frotta les cheveux et dit :

-Bon et bien, Reira a récupéré son ours. Alors je vais vous laisser.

-As-tu trouvé ce qu'il y a au dessus du pendulum ? Interrogea Reiji.

-Au dessus... J'ai trouvé des moyens pour faire de nouvelles invocations à partir du pendulum mais je cherche encore. Répondit franchement Yuya. Et toi, qu'as-tu vu ?

Un silence répondit à la question. Reiji n'était pas près à révéler quoique ce soit.

-Reira, va te coucher. Dis le directeur de la LDS.

-Oui, ni-sama.

L'enfant obéit aux ordres de son grand frère et quitta la pièce, serrant son ours contre lui. Une fois partit, il ne restait plus que les deux rivaux dans cette salle. Ils se fixaient sans piper mot. Reiji s'approcha, prit Yuya par le poignet et le bloqua contre la table. Le plus jeune continua à garder son regard fixe sur son ennemi.

-Es-tu prêt à tout pour trouver ce qu'il y a au delà de l'invocation pendulum ?

Yuya ne put répondre que le plus grand l'embrassa. Tout se passa tellement vite, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient dire pourquoi soudainement ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient seuls ? Dans un endroit où seul Reiji pouvait décider de garder des scènes de ce qui se passait ? Ou bien est-ce la vue splendide qui donne l'impression d'être le maître incontesté ?

Même si la réponse à ces questions était difficile, aucun des deux n'y pensaient. Tous deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, pouvant à peine respirer. Reiji glissa ses grandes mains sous le tee-shirt rouge du plus jeune. Il le remonta afin de pouvoir lécher et mordiller les deux pointes du torse de Yuya. Ce dernier s'agrippa au haut du directeur et ne retint pas ses gémissements bruyants.

Reiji releva Yuya et l'emmena près des vitres. Le plus jeune le fixa avec incompréhension puis observa le spectacle des étoiles de la terre. Celui aux cheveux argenté colla son corps contre celui de Yuya. Ce dernier était prisonnier entre la vitre glacée et le corps brûlant de son rival. Son ennemi lui mordilla lobe de l'oreille puis chuchota tendrement :

-Que vois-tu ?

-La... la ville dans la nuit. Répondit Yuya avec difficulté à cause de son cœur qui battait toujours de plus en plus fort et vite.

-Et ?

-Toute la ville... comme si je pouvais tout voir... sans que personne ne puisse me voir.

-Exactement. Félicita Reiji.

Ce que cherchait à faire le jeune homme était un dessein tout tracé dont Yuya faisait semblant d'y voir flou. De cet endroit où le monde leur appartient, ils s'uniraient pour la première fois. Cette idée n'en était que plus excitante pour les deux nouveaux amants.

Continuant à taquiner les tétons du plus jeune, il passa quelques coups de langue sur la peau qui se teintait de rouge à chaque légère excitation. Yuya fixa la vitre qui reflétait l'image de Reiji qui touchait son corps enflammé par la passion. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de chercher à se libérer de l'emprise de son rival. Mais ce dernier, remarquant la tentative de révolte, pris le visage de Yuya dans une de ses mains. L'obligeant à fixer l'horizon et à s'immobiliser.

Aucun mot ne vint interrompre ce bref silence. Yuya entendait ce battement au fond de lui, c'était si irrégulier et si fort qu'il avait l'impression que ça poitrine allait exploser. Sa main tenant fermement le visage, explora délicatement le visage tandis que l'autre main continuait à titiller la peau nue du torse de Yuya. Ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres du plus jeune, comme s'il caressait la pétale d'une fleure.

-Lèche ! Ordonna le jeune homme.

Obéissant, la tomate ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer les doigts de son amant. Il passa des coups de langue sur les intrus et ferma la bouche sur les deux doigts que Reiji avait fait entrer pour ce but. S'il le pouvait Yuya aurait pris la main du plus grand pour absorber chaque doigt à la fois mais il était obligé de se tenir à la paroi vitrée afin de ne pas totalement se faire aplatir contre. Reiji semblait aimé la position délicate qu'affichait Yuya.

Retirant ses doigts, il plongea ses mains dans le pantalon de sa proie. Celui-ci, sursauta légèrement quand son rival prit son membre virile dans sa main. Puis le plus grand glissa son autre main pour retirer le bas du plus jeune. Il se baissa en profitant de cette position pour écarter le postérieur de sa cible afin de pouvoir contrôler totalement le corps de son aimé et lécha l'intimité de son prisonnier,.

-Mm ! No-non ! Arrête ! Riposta Yuya dont le corps n'obéissait plus et le cœur s'emballait.

Ce dernier gémissait et tenta encore quelques paroles d'opposition.

-Je-Je ne suis pas près... Ah ! Ah !

Qui devinrent de plus en plus des mots perdus au milieu des gémissements.

-N-Non... Mm ! Aah ! Aaaah !

Et qui se changèrent en approbation.

-Ah ! Reiji... Ah ! Je t'en supplie...

Ceci amusa Reiji, le corps de son rival répondait à ses attentes et désirait que le jeune homme prenne possession de lui.

-Rei-ji... Ah ! Ah ! Je t'en supplie... Ah ! j'ai besoin... de toi. Ah ! Mm...

Voyant que le corps de Yuya était près, le président se leva et retira son bas tandis que l'adolescent continuait à le supplier. Le membre durcit de Reiji était prêt à prendre possession du corps et de l'âme du plus petit. Il pénétra doucement à l'intérieur de sa proie, s'enivrant de cette puissance qui augmentait, des gémissements plus forts et de l'odeur dégagé par le dominé.

Plus ce sentiment de bien être croissait, plus Reiji s'enfonçait en Yuya. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait au bas de leur ventre leur donnait cette sensation de ne plus être sur terre, d'avoir atteint ce que l'on appelle les cieux. Mais ils étaient encore loin du septième ciel qu'ils visaient et n'allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Le président débuta des mouvements de va et viens régulier, une fois qu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur. Yuya ne pouvait retenir sa voix d'exprimer son sentiment de bien être et au contraire, en demandait plus.

-Mm ! Ah ! Pl-Plus... ! Ah ! Rei-... ! ...ji !

Apportant sa clémence à son aimé, il s'exécuta a donné des coups plus forts et dans un rythme plus rapide. Faisant ainsi haussait le volume de la merveilleuse voix de l'adolescent. Ils allaient presque atteindre ce paradis tant désiré.

Reiji avait tout le contrôle de la situation, et grâce au reflet des vitres il pouvait aussi voir le visage pourpre de Yuya illuminait pas les milliers de lumières. Ses mains soutenaient Yuya qui s'appuyaient tant que mal contre la paroi transparente et froide.

-Ah ! Mmm... Rei... Reiji ! Reiji ! Ah... Répétait Yuya inlassablement et avec du mal.

Sans prévenir, le plus jeune jouit en laissant échapper un cri aigu. Ce qui irrita légèrement le plus âgé, qui aurait préféré qu'ils jouissent ensemble. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, il continua à faire l'amour à son aimé. Dans un dernier geste, il versa sa semence en Yuya, qui émit un deuxième cri de joie. Reiji lui rendit sa liberté une fois qu'il était sûr que c'était terminé. Le corps du plus jeune tremblait, surtout les jambes dénudés, et il faillit s'effondrer par terre mais Reiji le rattrapa avant.

Tous deux étaient par terre, Reiji tenant fermement Yuya dans ses bras. Par terre et sur la vitre, se trouvait le liquide blanchâtre de la tomate. Ce dernier tremblant encore dans les bras de son rival. Le plus grand se rendait bien compte que c'était la première fois de son partenaire et qu'il était plus jeune. C'était donc tout à fait normal qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et que son corps ne supportait pas cette épreuve.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer son aimé.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais s'accrocha encore plus au haut du jeune homme. Il essayait d'arrêter de trembler et de se montrer fort devant Reiji mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le président caressa légèrement les cheveux de Yuya.

-Tu vas rester dormir ici, ce soir. Déclara-t-il.

Yuya hocha positivement de la tête en cachant son visage rouge dans le haut du plus grand. Ce dernier se rhabilla et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans une autre pièce, qui était tout aussi vide que l'autre mais avec un lit et un bureau. Il allongea Yuya dans le lit. Ce dernier s'accrocha à son écharpe rouge et tira le propriétaire du tissu près de lui.

-Reste avec moi. Souffla-t-il, comme un énième supplice.

-D'accord. Répondit le jeune homme s'installant près de Yuya.

Les deux amants s'endormirent ensemble après une soirée mouvementée. Yuya fut celui qui s'endormit le plus vite tandis que Reiji chercha le sommeil en contemplant le doux visage rêveur de l'adolescent.

**…...**

-Yuya ! Hurla une fille de la You Show School.

Elle tenait un grand éventail dans les mains et semblait énervée. On pourrait dire qu'elle était enflammée et que ses yeux étaient rouges de colère. Derrière elle se tenaient les enfants de la même école. Aucun d'entre eux n'osaient interagir avec l'adolescente.

-Yu-Yuzu calme-toi. Dit Yuya un peu apeuré par l'éventail.

-Ou étais-tu passé ?! Demanda-t-elle, préparant son arme.

-C'est assez compliqué... Mais ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai dormi chez quelqu'un de très... très... très aimable ! Voilà ! Répondit le duelliste pour la convaincre et se convaincre.

Ceci ne calma pas la colère de la fille du directeur de la You Show School mais permit d'éviter un coup d'éventail. Après un grand remue ménage, ils partirent assister au prochain duel les concernant.

En entrant dans le stade, pour aller s'asseoir comme tout le monde, Yuya jeta un œil vers l'endroit où Reiji se tenait le premier jour. Évidemment il n'y était pas... tout comme il n'avait pas été là au réveil ! Secouant vigoureusement la tête, il se décida d'oublier tout ce qui c'était passé et de ne penser qu'à son objectif.

**…...**

-Ah ! J'ai oublié de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu au-delà de l'invocation pendulum !

* * *

***il préfère envoyer des élèves de la LDS pour tendre un piège XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!**


End file.
